


Juste un nouveau coucher de soleil

by Doupi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bon, j'ai mélangé plusieurs petites contraintes (Défi 7, fantasme, Naya, rêve sexuel) ce qui fait que tout n'est pas aussi<br/>développé que ça aurait pu être mais j'ai eu l'autorisation donc. Par contre, la lecture de ceci nécessite de connaitre un minimum le forum et ses membres ! Ou pas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Juste un nouveau coucher de soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'ai mélangé plusieurs petites contraintes (Défi 7, fantasme, Naya, rêve sexuel) ce qui fait que tout n'est pas aussi  
> développé que ça aurait pu être mais j'ai eu l'autorisation donc. Par contre, la lecture de ceci nécessite de connaitre un minimum le forum et ses membres ! Ou pas.

Naya POV

J’ai toujours rêvé de voler mais un vertige terrible m’a convaincue que le sol était mieux sous mes pieds. Bien ancrée à la terre, je regardais les oiseaux défier la gravité. Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans la réalité, ni si c’est quelque chose que les humains font en général mais je me souviens de la première fois.

C’était un moment assez particulier. Je dormais ou plutôt somnolais par à-coups, le regard vissé sur une feuille. C’était un de ces moment où la journée vous parait radieuse et chaleureuse même si elle tirait à sa fin.

Oh, je sais me faire comprendre mais peut-être serait-ce mieux si l’on vous racontait cette histoire d’un autre angle, son angle.

Heather POV

J’étais assise contre l’arbre, observant les feuilles voltiger devant elle. Elle était si mignonne déjà que je n’en revenais pas de ma chance. Elle n’était pas la mienne depuis longtemps mais j’aimais me le rappeler. Le jour où je l’ai rencontrée fut l’un de ces jours à marquer au fer rouge de la passion. C’était une de ces rencontres qui ne se produisent qu’une fois dans votre vie et que vous feriez mieux de reconnaitre pour ne pas la laisser passer. Je l’avais fait et j’avais, depuis, mon instant de bonheur.

Je m’allongeai un peu plus, fixant le ciel rouge au-dessus de moi. Le soleil couchant envoyait des rayons incandescents dans toutes les directions. L’air, les feuilles et même le discret petit vent semblaient colorés de cette atmosphère surréaliste. Je sentais parfois un souffle d’air glisser sur ma joue et jouer avec mes cheveux. Mais, mise à part cette nature qui s’apprêtait à dormir, nous n’entendions rien. Ni cloches de vaches qui nous auraient signalé le départ des troupeaux des pâturages qui s’étendaient à nos pieds, ni les voitures – inconcevables à cette hauteur. Rien à part nous deux et un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Le monde était en suspens, recouvert du voile du crépuscule. Seules les montagnes en face de nous avaient décidé de revêtir leurs habits noirs et leur silhouette tranchait comme une ombre chinoise dans le ciel écarlate. Redescendant mon regard le long d’un rayon, je vis l’obscurité gagner peu à peu de la place sur la lumière. Elle se rapprochait de moi un peu plus à chaque minute. Le soleil reculait et avec lui sa chaleur bienveillante.

On sentait déjà par moment le dard piquant du froid de la nuit. Les tons gris prenaient la place qui leur revenait de droit, du moins tant que les étoiles ne faisaient pas leur apparition. C’était enchanteur, apaisant. Tellement que j’en vins presque à regretter de devoir partir. Cela dût s’afficher sur mon visage car elle s’arrêta soudain de jouer et me fixa. Ses grands yeux bruns me transpercèrent, me suppliant de lui accorder quelques  
minutes de calme loin de tout le reste.

Loin de notre vie à cent à l’heure, loin de notre maison si chère mais dans laquelle je me trouvais être l’invitée plus souvent que l’hôtesse ou la maitresse de maison. Je devais tenir un rôle et je n’étais pas la seule. Je souris à la pensée d’assister au lever des étoiles depuis ce que je considérais comme le toit du monde. Ma petite montagne à moi. D’une hauteur avoisinant les quelques centaines de mètres, elle était parfaite pour échapper au bourdonnement incessant de la vie et juste profiter.

Ici pas de cliquetis d’appareils photos mais le doux son des criquets ou des sauterelles faisant leur cour, répétant une parade amoureuse déjà centenaire voire millénaire. Pas de Klaxon bruyant d’une voiture en mal d’attention mais l’aboiement d’un chien qui salue la fin du jour. Pas d’air lourd, vicié, recyclé mais un air pur que l’on peut inspirer à plein poumons. C’était une renaissance à chaque instant passé ici.

Un voyage que nous effectuions une fois par mois. Mais cette fois, c’était différent. Cette fois, il allait se passer quelque chose. Je le savais, je le sentais. Tout a commencé ce matin, il fut spécial. Je l’ai vu. Alors quand elle m’a trainée ici, exubérante d’enthousiasme, peut-être encore plus que d’habitude, je savais. Nous avons passé l’après-midi à rouler dans l’herbe et les feuilles.

Elle me fit tomber à plusieurs reprises dans un tas de feuilles mortes amassées là mais ses grands yeux bruns et sa douceur me firent oublier cet affront, cette déclaration de guerre. Je la serrai contre moi, savourant la chaleur qui émanait d’elle en contradiction avec l’humidité des feuilles dans mon dos. Un côté craquant mais néanmoins souple qui nous berça de longues minutes. Quand nous nous séparèrent, elle reprit sa course. Elle pista un petit papillon et le suivit de fleur en pierre visiblement captivée.

Je m’étais relevée, époussetant distraitement les quelques morceaux de feuilles qui s’accrochèrent à mon pull. Je pouvais voir sa joie se refléter profondément dans ses yeux. Nous allions profiter de la journée ici, dans notre petit paradis. Et c’est ce que nous firent, moi l’observant et elle batifolant, nez au vent comme un petit chiot heureux de sa nouvelle liberté mais qui garde malgré tout un œil sur sa maman.

Elle dût percevoir mon envie de quitter avant que la fraicheur de la nuit ne se pose sur nous. Elle rampa presque jusqu’à poser son corps sur le mien. Sa douce chaleur s’infiltra à travers mes vêtements. C’était agréable, si agréable que mon côté s’embrasa presque instantanément avec l’envie de plus. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter, presque m’assoupissant quelques secondes.

Je la sentis bouger au-dessus de moi. La position ne m’était plus confortable. Mes bras se tendirent, coincés au-dessus de ma tête et je ne me souvenais pas de les avoir relevés. J’ouvris les yeux pour la trouver flottant au-dessus de moi. Ombre chinoise dans le ciel orange. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage. Elle me sourit tandis qu’elle suivait le trajet de mon regard sur son corps et ses lèvres.

Elle savait parfaitement l’effet qu’elle avait sur moi. Elle abaissa son visage, ramenant mon attention vers le feu brun liquide qui aurait pu concurrencer le coucher de soleil si ce dernier avait connu le désir. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, taquinant. Je voulus la tirer vers moi, goûter plus encore à cette perfection mais je n’y arrivai pas. Mes bras refusèrent de bouger et je sentis enfin la corde qui les liait. La surprise passa dans mon regard tandis que l’amusement prit le pas sur l’excitation dans le sien. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans ce rictus un peu séducteur que je connaissais bien.

J’oubliai tout. Le froid, l’obscurité qui gagnait le paysage autour de nous, mes bras retenus, tout cela n’avait plus d’importance parce qu’elle était là. Elle bougea légèrement, se frottant contre moi. Cela envoya une série d’ondes de plaisir à travers mon système nerveux déjà surchargé. J’entendais sa respiration s’accélérer, sa peau frottait contre la mienne. Sa langue taquinait maintenant mon oreille et elle y murmurait des mots d’amour. Son odeur, forte, embaumait l’air, éclipsant celle de la nature en sommeil autour de nous.

Puis elle s’écarta et je saisis ma chance. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, se livrant une danse paisible mais enragée en même temps, consentante mais disputée. Nos langues prirent le dessus et je pus goûter enfin au plaisir même, à sa source. L’envie de pousser mon corps vers le haut, vers elle, me contrôlait.

J’étais entourée, envahie, conquise. Elle ne me fit pas prier, sa victoire était éclatante. Elle suivit mon rythme et mes gémissements, poussant contre moi, entre mes jambes, partout. Ses doigts prodiguaient des petites touches qui enflammaient ma peau. Sa langue traçait un sillon humide mais incandescent à chaque place où elle choisissait d’aller. Je n’étais qu’une pâte à modeler entre ses mains.

Elle joua avec mon corps sans retenue, ravissant chaque once de plaisir que je pouvais avoir en moi. Une fois, deux fois, elle me poussa par-dessus le bord, m’envoyant voler et rencontrer les anges. C’était elle, c’était moi. Je fermai les yeux après le troisième, incapable de voir les étoiles s’allumer au-dessus de nous, l’illuminer d’un éclat argenté. J’abandonnai, jouet sans tabou à sa disposition.

Elle appuya plus lourdement sur ma poitrine, gênant ma respiration. Et en un réflexe inutile, je cherchai à la repousser. Ma voix après tous mes cris n’était plus assez forte que pour l’interpeller. A ma surprise, mes bras m’obéirent et s’enfoncèrent dans une masse chaude et poilue.

Confuse, j’ouvris les yeux. Suspendue dans l’air entre mes mains, son regard chocolat qui me fixait avec un peu d’inquiétude, Naya me dévisageait. Elle tourna la tête une fois puis une deuxième dans l’autre sens, cherchant à deviner mes pensées. Elle sembla se satisfaire de son examen et se remit à haleter, sortant sa langue pour se rafraichir plus aisément.

J’étais en état de choc. Je me rassis à moitié, posant Naya à côté de moi. Je la gratifiai d’une petite caresse et elle aboya, ravie. Je regardai autour de moi, dévisageant l’obscurité comme si elle pouvait m’apporter la réponse et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu’elle n’était pas là. Elle ne l’avait jamais été.

L’air de la nuit me fit frissonner non plus de plaisir mais de froid uniquement. Je soupirai avant de me relever et d’attacher la laisse de Naya à son collier. Il était temps de rentrer. Ca n'avait été qu'un coucher de soleil. Juste un nouveau coucher de soleil.


End file.
